


Chariots, Carry Us

by hailait



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailait/pseuds/hailait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhyung and Hyunseung had always had this unspoken attraction to each other. And that was the problem with it; neither of them ever had the nerve to say anything to the other about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chariots, Carry Us

BEAST quietly faded from the spotlight in the years to follow Good Luck, just as Hyunseung faded from Junhyung's life. And for the first few years, they tried to keep in touch. But Junhyung got busy producing music and Hyunseung got busy with…whatever it was Hyunseung was doing with his life, he never had told Junhyung what that was.

Junhyung and Hyunseung had always had this unspoken attraction to each other. And that was the problem with it; neither of them ever had the nerve to say anything to the other about it. So even though they both hated to see the other date someone else, nothing was ever said to change it. Their relationships never lasted very long anyway, so back when they were still keeping in touch with each other there was always the possibility that they could be together at some point in the future.

But then they didn't speak for three years, and the next time Junhyung heard any updates about Hyunseung's life was when he sent out his wedding invitations. Junhyung didn't get one personally—maybe Hyunseung had sent one to his old address, but it was more likely that he simply didn't want him there—but he heard the news from Kikwang, who was wondering if the other members wanted to do something special for Hyunseung.

Kikwang told him that the fiancé was someone Hyunseung had met during his time as a member of BEAST, though he wasn't a celebrity. They'd been dating for a few years and living together for a few months, and he was a genuinely good person who treated Hyunseung well.

And that was great and all, Junhyung wanted him to be happy. If it was any other member, Junhyung would have been at their doorstep within minutes of finding out, congratulating them with a hug and best wishes. But it was Hyunseung, and Junhyung only wanted Hyunseung to be happy with  _him_.

Junhyung wasn't sure what to say when Kikwang offered to take him as his plus one. He wanted to be there to support his member, he really did. But as even learning of Hyunseung's engagement made his heart ache, he doubted his ability to last through the ceremony. After a few days of being convinced by the other members that he should be there for Hyunseung's wedding and that he'd regret not going more than going, Junhyung let Kikwang RSVP with him as his date.

Hyunseung hadn't always been beautiful, Junhyung had seen many pictures of him taken before they had met, but the result of puberty was something of a wonder. Despite being prettier than most girls in the country—as per Junhyung's standards—he was shy and awkward. And then he started thinning out and his features became sharper and he was no longer pretty but downright gorgeous.

Somehow between the last time Junhyung and Hyunseung had seen each other and the day of his wedding, Hyunseung had become even more attractive. His thirties and his dark hair and his slightly fuller cheeks suited him well. And the crisp black suit didn't hurt—Junhyung had seen Hyunseung in countless suits over the years, but in that one in particular, standing in the warm glow of the early-morning sun, he looked perfect.

But his expression quickly transitioned from surprised to something Junhyung wanted to believe was heartbroken when there eyes met and he quickly busied himself with something that required him to be anywhere but where Junhyung was, and Junhyung didn't dare search the beach house to track him down. Like the other guests, Junhyung would see Hyunseung during the ceremony.

In the meantime Junhyung met Hyunseung's fiancé, and he was greeted with a hug and warm words. In return Junhyung congratulated him on his nuptials before leaving Kikwang to chat with him. He busied himself with helping to set up chairs on the beach, facing the sea. If it was anyone else's wedding, Junhyung would've appreciated the beautiful venue, but it was Hyunseung's wedding and Junhyung wasn't even supposed to be there.

The ceremony was to start promptly at ten; at fifteen to the hour, Junhyung excused himself from his seat to quickly use the restroom, with no intention of returning to the beach. Instead he took a seat on the stairs inside the beach house, loosening his tie as if that would help him breathe more easily. He watched the minutes tick by on his watch, taking it off and tossing it at the wall after the minute hand passed the twelve.

Hyunseung had been Junhyung's first and only love, if he looked at all of his relationships honestly. He came closest with Hara, though even back then his heart only had room for the 4D dancer. Hyunseung, on the other hand, was definitely in love with his fiancé. Hyunseung wasn't the type to marry someone he didn't love.

Junhyung heard the footsteps, but didn't look up in time to see the fist aimed at his shoulder. He held the sore spot as he watched Hyunseung sink down beside him on the step, his suit replaced by a casual V-neck and skinny jeans—his style hadn't changed. Junhyung hadn't come to ruin the wedding, but Hyunseung told him that he had lost his nerve after seeing him.

Hyunseung slumped against him, his head landing on his shoulder, and Junhyung felt incredibly guilty because at that minute the other groom was likely standing on the beach with his heart breaking bit by bit with each second that passed with no appearance by Hyunseung.

But Hyunseung wanted to leave, so Junhyung took him back to the city.

"I didn't come to your wedding intending to break up your relationship," Junhyung told him as he drove, because Hyunseung really needed to know that much.

"I know."

 "So why didn't you invite me?"

Hyunseung lifted his hand and placed it on Junhyung's; Junhyung automatically lowered his from the steering wheel to hold the runaway groom's properly. "I couldn't invite you. I wanted you to come and stop the wedding, so I couldn't in good conscience invite you."

"I didn't come here for that," Junhyung asserted once more, because he was having a hard time coping with the feeling of guilt churning in his gut because regardless of his intention he'd just ruined a wedding and had likely left Hyunseung's fiancé feeling heartbroken. After all, the poor bastard had decided to spend the rest of his life with Hyunseung and Junhyung had just driven off with him. "I even bought you a wedding present."

And Hyunseung smiled, watching him silently as he spoke.

Junhyung dropped Hyunseung off at the apartment he shared with his fiancé as per his request, because as much as Junhyung wanted to take Hyunseung home with him and never let him go, Hyunseung at least had to be at home to talk after not showing up for the wedding.

"I'll call you," Hyunseung promised and Junhyung had to stop him on his way out of the car to be sure that Hyunseung actually had his current number. The older boy made it halfway to his apartment building before Junhyung leaned over to the window, calling out his name.

"So will you marry  _me_?"

Hyunseung gaped at Junhyung until further prompted with a " _well_?"

"I think so," Hyunseung said as he returned to the car, poking his head in the window and bumping it rather unceremoniously against Junhyung's in a poorly executed attempt to rest his forehead against the driver's.

"Someday."


End file.
